Experimenting
by Psycha Dea
Summary: A pokergame onboard the Enterprise D leads to an interesting experiment...


**Title:** Experimenting  
**Author:** Psycha Dea  
**Series:** ST:TNG, part of the Parterre series  
**Rating:** PG-13 for a little bit of naughtiness  
**Codes:** C/T, senior staff  
**Status:** Completed  
**Author's Note:** This is a short one shot, actually meant to be a future chapter of Parterre (yes, I am still writing ;)), but it stands well on it's own so I thought I'd throw it out here. Takes place somewhere during season five. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

Experimenting**

"Oh come on!"

Deanna peaked over the top of her cards and glanced at the faces of her friends. The playful affection they felt was wrapped around her like a warm blanket. After a second she put her cards face down on the table and threw two chips on the pile in the middle. "Meet your hundred, raise you another hundred and I did not!"

Will Riker laughed. "You screamed like a banshee Dea." She kicked Beverly under the table when the doctor joined Riker in laughter and met Crusher's apologetic look with a small grin. "Are you sure it's wise to raise the bet, you've been losing all evening." Ignoring his question, Deanna wondered if Will would still be laughing if he knew that Beverly would be the one coming home with her after the poker game. She pushed the thought of out her mind and glanced to Geordi and Data, looking for sympathy and finding none.

"I'm sorry Counselor," Geordi apologized, his amusement stabbing her hurt ego, "but the commander's version does sound plausible." He folded his cards and indicated he was out.

"I did not scream when I saw his beard!" She glared at Beverly who descended into another fit of giggles. Will was about to comment, but Data beat him to it.

"I have to agree with Geordi, Counselor. Did you not laugh when I showed you and Geordi my beard?"

Stunned, Deanna gaped at the android. "I don't know where I got this reputation as a screamer!" she exclaimed indignantly and with a sweet smile turned to her lover, fully aware that in Beverly's thoughts they were now doing something that would get them arrested on five different planets.

"There are nineteen instances in which you screamed since stardate 41153.7." Data retorted almost smugly. "In eight situations a prank was involved. One scream was in a reaction to an animal. Four seem to have been related to immediate danger to yourself and others, two were a reaction to pain and -"

Finding her voice Deanna cut him off. "That's quite enough Data!"

"Well, there's your answer," Geordi replied with a guffaw.

"Can't argue with the facts," Will agreed, turning bright blue eyes on her and throwing chips on the pile. "Show me what you've got Counselor." She turned her cards, never taking her eyes off his face. "A Royal Flush!" he exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

"Feel like screaming, Commander?" She mocked, and collected her chips. Will grumbled and slumped in his chair. Beverly dared a wink, the direction of her thoughts still clearly unsuitable for an audience. Deanna bit her lip, having no defence against the erotic images her lover projected. "I think I'll end this evening on a high note."

"I should go too," Beverly chimed in, "I still have an experiment to conduct." They said their goodbyes and left the men behind in Riker's quarters.

Flexing her fingers at her sides Deanna stole a glance of Crusher's face as they walked down the corridor. "What kind of experiment do you have to conduct?" She questioned nonchalantly, trying not to show the disappointment she felt. She'd been hoping to have a little time alone with the redhead.

Beverly turned to look at her with a small smile tugging at her lips, her quiet anticipation suddenly very clear to Deanna. "Surely you don't expect me to take Data's facts at face value? At the very least I'd have to check if you really are a screamer."

Deanna had to suppress a moan right there and then, and glanced around to make sure nobody had overheard her lover's delightful idea. "You're going to torture me?!"

"Yes," Beverly replied, her grin growing, "I don't think you'll mind though."

The doors to the turbolift opened and gave them access to the empty cabin. Before she could react, Troi was already being dragged inside and pulled into a kiss. The doors closed, guarding them from unwanted eyes and Deanna met Crusher's tongue with her own, moaning into the kiss while silently berating herself for being unable to resist the redhead. She tangled her fingers in the long tresses of her lover's red-golden hair and tried to deepen the kiss even further, her tongue exploring leisurely. Hands raked across her back, brushing her ass on each down stroke.

"Please state a destination." The computer interrupted.

Laughing at their oversight Deanna broke away. "Deck eight, section two." The lift went into motion, gently carrying them to their destination.

"So, about this experiment…?" Her prodding with met only with an impish smile.


End file.
